


Birthdays

by rokusasuxiii



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, birthday boy - Freeform, i think, i'm sorry idk what this is, post kh 3 spoilers, post kh3, the sliGHTEST ANGST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokusasuxiii/pseuds/rokusasuxiii
Summary: It's Sora's birthday and I wanted to write something in celebration of it





	Birthdays

_Happy Birthday!_

He’s four years old today and his parents are holding a cake with his favorite cartoon character on it. He’s surrounded by his friends as they all sing to him. When it’s time to blow the candles, Sora takes time to think about his wishes first. Riku, who’s on his right, is getting impatient. Just blow out the candles, Sora!

He can hear the adults chiding his best friend, telling him that it’s _Sora’s_ birthday and he gets to blow the candles out when he’s ready. Still, the four year old decides to listen to his best friend. What does he need wishes for anyway? Everything he wants is right here in this room.

-

Kairi is smiling up at him, her dainty little hands holding a small box. It’s a birthday present, she says.

He’s seven years old and Sora was in time out for having thrown a crayon at a classmate. In his defense, the boy was trying to take his crayons first. No matter how many times Sora _kindly_ asked him to stop trying to snatch his green away, the kid didn’t quit. He had wanted the crayon so badly so _fine_ , then he could have it.

Their teacher hadn’t appreciated his reasoning, and now he was sitting on the bench while all his friends were enjoying recess. It’s been the worst birthday ever.

But then Kairi made her way over with her tiny little box. There’s a sugary lump inside with green and pink frosting. He thinks it’s supposed to be the shape of a birthday cake. There’s black lettering on the top, spelling out his name.

Mommy helped me make it, she says. It’s a special cookie. _A birthday cookie._

And Sora eats his cookie right there, with Kairi at his side. She sat by him the entirety of their recess. Their teacher leaves them be, doesn’t tell Kairi that her friend is on time out and shouldn’t be talking to friends or eating treats.

A birthday boy shouldn’t spend recess alone.

-

_Sora._

They had just finished singing happy birthday to him when Riku shoved a long and narrow box into his hands. His name is carved on the helm of the wooden sword. He’s eleven years old and Riku just gave him the coolest gift ever.

All the boys from the islands liked to spar and play pirates. Most of his friends had new toy swords but Sora was still using his old one that his parents given him when he was eight. Some of the other had boys teased him about and Riku hit them with his own makeshift sword. His best friend had been grounded for a week.

Now you have the newest and coolest sword because no one else has their name on theirs, he’d said. And if the faces of his other friends was anything to go by, Sora could tell that Riku was right.

Sora wouldn’t stop smiling for the rest of the day.

-

Kairi is scolding Riku in the kitchen, telling him to be more careful with the flour. She’s gotten insanely good at this baking thing and each year for Sora’s birthday, the redhead would make him treats. He still remembers the lumpy cookie from his seventh birthday. He can’t remember the flavor, but he remembers feeling so happy when she had given it to him. It had been a bad day and Kairi’s lumpy and suspicious looking cookie had made it better. Ever since then she’d make sure to give him a treat every year as a gift. Sora looked forward to it every year.

He’s fourteen now and opted out of having a birthday party this year, much to his mother’s disappointment. He’s too old for parties and Sora told her just as much. That simply caused her to state that he’d always be her little baby, no matter how old. An endearing comment he supposes, but she had said it in front of his best friends. Kairi giggled and Riku snickered. It was _embarrassing._ His dad ruffled his hair and told him that’ll be something he’ll have to deal with all his life. It’s just how parents are.

Sora is laughing as his friend argue over flour when there’s a sudden intake of breath from Kairi. She’d had the realization that she didn’t bring any candles for his cake. Riku offers to go buy some but Sora tells them that it’s fine. If he could have this every single day, just having fun with his two mist favorite people in the word, then he didn’t need wishes.

Riku flicks his forehead and calls him a sap. Kairi surprises them all by throwing flour at Sora’s face. In less than five minutes they’d all be covered in the white powder. Not a lot of baking got done that day.

It was the best birthday ever.

-

Goofy’s snores are ringing loudly throughout the room. He and Donald have been out like a light for about three hours now. They’re in Radiant Garden and Leon had offered them a room to rest for the night. They had woken up in Twilight Town a few days ago and Sora still felt a little weak. Yuffie and the others suggested they stay and rest here until their strength completely came back. Sora tried arguing against it but did so half-heartedly. He really was exhausted and slowing down for a few days wasn’t such a bad idea.

Sora wasn’t usually one to be homesick, but today was different.

It’s his fifteenth birthday. He’s supposed to be in asleep in his bed right now knowing that when he wakes up, his parents will be there with birthday pancakes. His mother would put on a silly party hat on his head while his dad would take a picture.

Kairi would come over around midday with Riku in tow. They’d had gone grocery shopping and started baking a birthday cake together. Kairi had promised him last year that she’d make some cupcakes this time too.

It would have been another great birthday but instead, Sora is lying in a bed in Radiant Garden and all he wants to do is go home. However, he can’t afford to be selfish right now. There are people still suffering because of the heartless and he needed to find Riku.

The clock on the night stand reads 3:14am when sleep finally catches up to him. That night he dreams of cookies and wooden swords.

-

Kairi’s hands are shaking as she mixes the batter together. Sora wants to reach out and tell her to stop. She doesn’t have to do this. Riku beats him to the punch as he takes her hands into to his. His best friend tries to convince her to stop, but Kairi is agitated and refuses to listen. She shakes her hands free from his hold and tells him that he can either stay here and help or go home and leave her alone.

It kills Sora to see them like this and he so desperately wants to say something – anything – to fix this.

Riku decides to stay and they both work in silence from then on. Two hours later and there’s a cake a dozen cupcakes that need decorating. The kitchen smells amazing and Sora can only imagine how good this must all taste. He snakes around Riku and watches as he tries to decorate the cupcakes with frosting. They’re not looking very pretty, reminiscent of the first cookie Kairi gave him, but Riku is trying and Sora appreciates it.

Kairi is icing the cake. Her hands aren’t trembling as much anymore but her breathing is becoming labored. It was clear the princess was trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to pool over.

Sora places a hand on her shoulder, wishing to comfort her. All he wants to do was hold her and reassure her that things were going to be okay. He’s so _tired_ of seeing her like this.

Riku passes through him and it’s a _harrowing_ feeling. The silver haired teen wraps his arms around the princess, her tiny frame shaking with each breath as she tried to hold back her sobs. Riku is rubbing her back and running his fingers through her hair. He’s whispering words of reassurance. It’s not your fault, he tells her. _We’ll find him._

And Sora wants to scream and let them know that he’s _right here_. That’s he’s been with them this entire time. But his voice, no matter how much he tries, never reaches his two friends. He hates to think that this is how Roxas must have felt, watching life go by through Sora’s eyes. However, Sora didn’t have anyone here in his place. He was just a ghost watching over his friends as they deal with their grief. He’s not dead. He doesn’t _feel_ like he is, but he hasn’t figured out what had happened to him. Sora doesn’t know how to get back to them.

He can’t watch this scene in front of him anymore and turns his back to his mourning friends. He’s facing the counter with his birthday cake on it. Kairi didn’t finish decorating the cake, but she did manage to write a few words on there. The sight of them makes him sick.

_Happy Birthday_

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't supposed to be angsty but apparently I don't know how to write anything else. Anyway, happy birthday to my second favorite boy. Please feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments.


End file.
